The Illness in the Bones
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Bones comes back from Malaku and meets Booth in New Jersey instead of D.C. When she is struck down with a mysterious illness, only Doctor House and his team can help her? But will they find the right diagnosis in time? Reviews are always appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie's turn. I don't own any of the characters, although I wish House, Chase, and Booth were mine (mine too ~ Erin) D: Anyway, enjoy~ Review please?**

Thoughts were already racing through Brennan's mind. She was coming back the day after Booth, so would he be there to pick her up? Or would they each be sour for leaving one another? It's not like they ever were a couple anyway – so how would everything be now that they hadn't seen each other for a year?

The plane arrived at the 'airport' (really it was just a hut where people waited for their planes), and she grabbed her bags. The only thing she really noticed before boarding was the happy expression of Daisy waving goodbye instead of coming back with Brennan. There were only about twenty people total on the plane, making it obvious that many scientists forgot their plane was coming today. She sat in a seat in the back against a window, watching as the plane lifted into the air.

She was aggravated that the plane was landing in New Jersey instead of Washington, D.C. But she'd never been there, so she guessed she'd give it a try, as long as someone picked her up to take her to D.C.

The jungles soon blurred out of sight, just looking like a bunch of small plants stuck together. It was just jungle after jungle, starting to make her more and more... bored. She'd seen these things for a year now - she didn't need to see them even more.

A few hours later, the jungles passed, and there were just clouds. No one lived out here in the middle of nowhere, so there would be no cities. All the scientists were asleep now, and she yawned, resting in the seat with sleep overtaking her as well.

**OoO**

The plane jolted on the runway, jumbling her thoughts and making her alert. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and grabbed her things, letting everyone pass her so she left the plane last. She stepped off and into the airport, looking around. There sat Booth on a bench, checking his watch intently. She walked over to him, letting her heavy bags fall in his lap.

He pushed them aside and smiled, "Bones. Welcome back."

He was still in his army clothes, obviously too tired from his trip yesterday to worry about changing. He seemed to be in awe that Bones was wearing such short shorts and a tank-top – was it that hot where she was?

"Thanks, Booth. Can we head to the car? I'm a tad airsick." Already she regretted those being her first words out of her mouth.

"Sure." He seemed a little hurt, but from what?

They walked to the car silently, both seeming to be holding in their trips' excitements until they were inside the car. The engine revved to life, and Booth broke the silence.

"How was it?"

"Hm? Oh, it was... amazing! We found that—"

Booth had missed her, and since she was now turning into the scientific Bones, he tuned her out and was content with just watching her talk. She was so happy – happier than he had ever seen her back at the lab.

Suddenly he watched her stop in mid-sentence, glancing over at him before passing out.

**OoO**

"Damn it, House, get to the ER!" Cuddy yelled at House for the tenth time, this time grabbing his cane and whacking him on the head with it.

"Fine, Mommy, but you didn't have to spank me."

House got up and limped to the emergency room, watching his team work on some brunette girl that didn't even have a cut on herself, "I see the twins are the ones doing the most work today, and I'm tempted to throw them some cash."

Thirteen rolled her eyes when she noticed that bending over made herself exposed and buttoned up her lab coat. Foreman lifted up the sides of the ER bed, wheeling the patient to a room and giving her some oxygen until she woke up. They were a tad bit annoyed that it seemed the FBI and military were involved, for a man in an army uniform with a FBI badge followed them the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin's chapter… and yes I want them all too (: But I don't own them...daaaaamnnn  
**

Booth followed anxiously behind, hastily shoving his FBI badge back into the pocket of his camouflage uniform, his hair ruffled and sweaty.

'Can you remind us again what happened?' A young doctor asked him, a woman. Her long auburn hair was tossed over one shoulder and she smiled reassuringly at him.

'Um, yes.' He paused for a second, sorting all the relevant events into the right order. 'I picked her up from New Jersey airport, it should have been D.C., but there was no connecting flight there. She had been working in the Malaku Islands, off the coast of Indonesia for a year.' He paused again, panic overtaking him. 'Is she gonna be okay?'

'We're doing all we can.' He knew from past experience that that phrase never boded well.

'Then can I see her?'

'As soon as she's been stabilised.'

'Stabilised!' Booth sank into one of the chairs, his head resting in his hands with fatigue. He was shaken and worried about her. The woman came out again and talked to him, once again swinging her sheet of hair out of her face

'You can see her, is there anything you can tell us about her?'

'I haven't seen her for a year…'

'Well if you think of something, it would help our diagnosis.' She told him, already walking away.

'Okay, I will.' Booth stood and walked slowly into her room, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He went and sat by her bed, taking one slim hand in both of his. She stirred and opened her grey eyes, shaking her head slowly.

'Booth? What happened?' She asked, her head was aching and her arm felt prickly from where the needles had penetrated her skin.

'Bones… are you okay?' He still seemed distant, confused, and completely disregarded her question.'

'I… my head hurts.' She sounded childish, like a young person who has run home to their mother when they got a scratch. She coughed once, a harsh, racking cough that sounded incredibly painful. Startled, Booth raised a glass of water to her lips and she took small sips, her coughing slowly dissipating. He took a look at her again, really looked, and was astounded at how thin and frail she looked. He supposed that everyone looked frail in hospital, but she looked slimmer, and not in a good way. She had always been skinny, but now she looked almost to the point of anorexic. But he hadn't seen her for a year, and a lot can change in a year.

'Bones? Were you ill in Malaku?'

'Ill? How? I had a cough, and it was bad, but it went away on its own.'

'Now it's back?'

'Well yeah… but it's okay.' She smiled as if to say: _Don't worry about me; I'm fine, really._ But Booth could see through that façade, and that this time, he would have to worry.

**oOo**

'New symptom.' Thirteen announced as she walked through the glass door, throwing herself into a chair beside Chase.

'And what would that be?' House asked her witheringly.

'Persistent cough.'

'Great, that narrows it down doesn't it.' He told her, turning his attention back to the rest of the team. 'Ideas?'

'Could be an allergic reaction.' Foreman suggested, ready to be shot down by his boss.

'Do a scratch test.'

'Hypertension?' Chase asked, but house shot him down.

'Foreman's turn, can it wait? You can only do one test at a time,'

'Can't I just draw blood?'

'Nope.' House left, Taub following him like a puppy and Foreman cast one last glance at his co-workers before leaving to prepare the scratch test.

**Reviews are appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie's turn. God, I want you, Booth, House and Chase… but I don't own you. Damn.**

Booth looked at the door as it slid open, a young, dark doctor coming in with a tray of injection needles, clear liquids in every shot. He gave a confident smile, turned to them, and pulled the tray next to Brennan's bed. "I'm Dr. Foreman. I'm doing a scratch test on you, since you have an allergic reaction. This should give us some answers."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand and stood up. "I thought you said you didn't know what was wrong."

"We're pretty sure it's an allergic reaction, if you'll allow me," Foreman cast Booth a glare, walking around him to get to Brennan; "Your wife will be fine."

Brennan was incredibly weak, and all she could do was cast Booth a frightened, confused look that said, _What is he talking about? And don't let him do this test on me!_

"We're not married," Booth whispered, casting a warm glance at what he wished was his Bones, "She's my partner."

Foreman looked down at the floor, hating that he said something stupid, and decided to ignore it, turning to Brennan, "I need you to either sit up and open the back of your gown, or lie on your stomach and open the back of your gown. That's where we'll put the injections, all at once."

Her eyes opened large, but she took a deep breath and sat up, letting the doctor unbutton the back of her gown. She looked so fragile and thin… you could see her spine and the bones in her shoulders.

She gasped in pain as he injected each needle, every one of them causing a pain and a symptom to boot, "Wow…" Foreman gasped, staring at the patches of red scattered amongst her back, the bumps, even the swollen areas.

Hodgins and Angela came in at that moment, both with large eyes; "Sweetie!" Angela panted.

"Allergic reactions," Foreman gave a smirk.

House raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and decided on following the idiot, looking at Chase and Thirteen, "You two stay here and think of more diseases. There's no way Foreman guessed right."

That left Chase and Thirteen, sitting there uncomfortably, both glancing amongst the room. Thirteen took out a writing board and started writing what could be wrong, whilst Chase looked over her shoulder.

"Why didn't the team ever do this, but for you?" Chase asked, thinking aloud.

"I don't want them to," Thirteen whispered, a quiet gulp from her throat.

"Maybe we could find a solution," Chase looked into her eyes, and she looked away.

"There is no solution, Chase! What exactly do you think you're doing? You, of all people, being a doctor, should know that!" she burst, her hands clenched into fists.

Chase got up, coming up with a lame excuse to leave, now having her alone; _What WAS I thinking?_

**Oh... Thirteen got angry :P reviewsies pleaaase?**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello out there, anyone wanna give me Booth? Or Chase? Either's good (: oh! Warning of Chirteen/Thase shipping. If you don't like it, you don't have to let us know.**

'Thirteen wait!' Chase rounded the corner, heading towards his co-worker.

'What do _you_ want Chase?' Her voice was perfectly even, but full of venom and he recoiled slightly.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbled, flipping open his file.

'It's okay. Can we get back to what we were doing please?'

'What were we doing?'

'Trying not to piss off House.'

'Ah, so, the usual then?'

'Yeah.'

'Look, Remy, can I… can we go for a drink so I can apologize properly?'

'Sure, look, we need to find something. She's allergic to everything, which has never presented before, so Foreman must have screwed up or her immune system's in overdrive. Personally I prefer the first one because Foreman, in my opinion, is an ass. But the second seems more likely. I mean, how do you screw up a scratch test? You get one vial of each allergen in one syringe, which is labelled. It's failsafe. But if her immune system's in overdrive… that's bad.'

'Yeah it is. And Foreman's not an ass just because you used to be a couple is he?'

'No, because he's an ass and a suck up. And why did you call me Remy?' Chase had been expecting that, but he didn't have an answer ready.

'Because… everyone calls you Thirteen and I thought that maybe once in a while you'd like to be called Remy.'

'Well… I don't mind it, but only you because the way you say it is cute.' Thirteen blushed as she said that, but soldiered on regardless.

'So you think my accent is cute?'

'On a par with British.' She smiled a little and read the file again. 'She's been abroad for a year in Indonesia, God only knows what she could have contracted there.' She changed the subject flawlessly, leaving Chase metaphorically winded. 'And with a persistent cough…'

'I think Foreman screwed up the test.' Chase interjected and she turned around, chewing on her pen. 'Because otherwise she'd be going into anaphylaxis every second, literally. She'd be allergic to everything so she'd be having a reaction all the time, and I see no evidence of that.'

'True. Foreman must have grabbed the wrong kit, and she's allergic to one thing that was in varying strengths in the syringes.'

'The most obvious is bee or wasp venom, and we have a whole kit for that, with the serums in various strengths. He must have taken the wrong one.'

'So basically we've only learnt that she's allergic to bees. Great help.' Thirteen resumed chewing her pen and looked up to see Chase staring at her. 'Do I have something on my face or something?'

'What? Oh no…' He turned around and walked back towards the room where Miss T Brennan was resting in, the remains of her allergic reactions fading. When he arrived, he saw the man in khaki sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly as a young woman and a man talked to her.

'Sweetie! We came as soon as Booth called us.'

'From D.C.? And Booth called you?'

'Yes to both! I was so worried about you.' The younger woman with slightly darker skin leaned over and hugged his patient. The man gripped her hand when she moved back and Chase could see two identical gold bands on their fingers. Husband and wife. It was a painful reminder of Cameron, and for a minute he felt almost sick remembering her. His patient pointed at him and the others turned around.

'Hey, I'm Angela and this is my husband Jack.' Chase smiled politely.

'We have to run a few more tests, could you please vacate the room for a while?' He asked them patiently. Angela and her Hodgins left, Angela casting a reassuring glance at Brennan as she lay in the hospital bed. 'And you too please Agent Booth.' Booth nodded and left, not looking back.

'So, do you know what's wrong with me yet?' Brennan asked weakly.

'No, but we do know why you reacted to all of the allergen tests. My colleague Doctor Foreman used the wrong test. All we know is that you're mildly allergic to bee stings.' He smiled and Brennan could finally place him.

'You're Doctor Chase aren't you?'

'Yes, I want to draw some blood to do some tests.'

'I want to know what's wrong with me. Do it. But why couldn't the others be in here?'

'Because we also want to do an LP.' Chase had though of this moments before entering her room and ordered the kit to be brought in.

'A lumbar puncture? Why?'

'Because we want to check for all the usual suspects and hopefully rule them out.'

'The usual suspects? I don't know what that means.'

'Well a lumbar puncture can tell us if you have a kind of cancer or other things.'

'Oh.' She was silent as he tied the tourniquet around her arm and drew blood almost painlessly, a vial filling quickly. He capped it and deposited it in his pocket. The lumbar puncture kit arrived, and he set everything out ready to be used; it was just the way he did it.

'Can you lie on your side, knees up to your chest for me please?' Brennan lay on her side; sweat sliding down her sides as she made a bid to keep control of her stomach. 'Relax and stay still.'

'I am.'

'You're shaking, just breathe for a moment.' Brennan took a deep breath in and felt acid rise in her throat.

'I… I'm going to throw up.' She managed to say before violently retching, her stomach rebelling against the control she'd tried to exert. Chase placed a plastic bowl under her head and held her hair back with a gloved hand until she'd finished. 'Thank you.' She told him weakly when he pulled the bowl away and dropped her hair.

'It's my job. Is there anyone you want?' Brennan considered saying no one for sake of her pride, but then decided she needed someone more than she could admit.

'Booth. And… a new bowl… I still feel nauseous.' Chase nodded and left the bowl on the floor, pressing the nurses button and explaining to Brennan how it worked.

'If you feel nauseous to the point where you vomit again, press this button and a nurse will take it away and bring in a new bowl. Okay?' She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back against the pillows, completely exhausted. There was a quiet hiss as the door was opened and she opened her eyes.

'Bones? How are you feeling?'

'Abrasive.'

'Bones, the term is rough.'

'Oh… right.' She was so pale, almost white. He reached over and took her hand gently. She noticed he'd changed out of his military uniform and into a pair of faded black jeans and a white shirt. 'You changed.'

'Angela bought them for me.'

'Booth? Hand me that bowl.'

'What? Why?'

'The bowl by your hand. Because I'm going to throw up.' Booth raised the bowl quickly and placed it under her as she leaned forwards and retched again. He held her hair back, so different from the way the doctor had; gentler, friendlier, more reassuring than gloved hands catching in her hair. She coughed up the last bit and then pressed the call button as Booth placed the bowl where Chase had left the other one earlier.

'Are you okay now?'

'No, Booth… what's happening to me?'

**oOo**

Chase revved the car and got ready to go as Thirteen approached.

'Going my way?' She asked and laughed a little.

'Always.' Chase told her, unaware of what he was saying. She gave him a strange look and got in, shaking the droplets of light rain from her hair with a quick shake. 'Hey! Don't get me wet!'

'Why not?' She laughed again and clipped her seatbelt on as he pulled onto the freeway.

'Because then I might just leave you here.'

'You wouldn't.'

'No you're right, you'd kick my ass,' She laughed again, god he loved her laugh.

'Yeah, I think I would.' She nudged him and he smiled at her. For once, the hospital, the patient's, the world could wait. Simultaneously, they flicked their pagers to 'Off'.

**What did you think? I'm doing long chapters, Jamie's doing short. We're a good team (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again, I own none of these characters, and it is Jamie's turn. There will be Huddy, there will be Thase, there will be B&B – so if you don't like it, just don't comment, alright? Reviews appreciated. **

The engine revved to life, and before Thirteen could even buckle her seatbelt, Chase was speeding down the freeway, the top of his bright red convertible down. He slowed slightly when he heard her gasp from surprise.

"No, no, speed back up," Thirteen said out of nowhere, a mischievous smile on her face, "Hell, if you get caught, you have to pay the ticket, not me."

Chase laughed and sped the car back up. The streets were pretty empty at this hour; the benefit of working late. It was basically just the two in the world… or at least it felt like it.

Thirteen glanced over at Chase, who looked straight into her eyes. _Damn. Why does he always do that?_

They arrived at her apartment, and Chase parked the car. Thirteen nodded thanks, and lightly touched his hand, stepping out of the car. When she got to her door, Chase yelled, "When do I pick you up for drinks, Remy?"

Drinks. Already she'd forgotten that she promised she'd go.

"Just let me change, and we can go," Thirteen called, walking into her apartment.

She stared into her large closet, sighing. What do you wear to go out to drinks? She didn't want to look like a slutty Cameron, but didn't want to look like a bum. Finally she decided on a dress, one that covered her back and chest so she didn't feel so awkward. It was a dark blue with light blue sequins on the chest. She added some black short high-heels and applied a little makeup.

She came out and locked her door, looking over at Chase's car. He was brushing his hair and playing with it slightly. She laughed and climbed into the convertible.

"Wow… you look… really nice," Chase whispered in amazement, making Thirteen blush, "Is it alright if we stop by my place for me to change?"

Thirteen nodded, and Chase revved the car up, speeding down the freeway.

**OoO**

Cuddy was collecting her things, ready to leave the hospital. She almost jumped when she saw House at the office door. He held up a vile of pills, and walked into the room.

"I'm not going to take Vicodin," House muttered, passing the vile to Cuddy, "It's not worth it."

Cuddy smiled, taking the pills and locking them in a drawer, "Thank you, House. I wanted to make sure I didn't make a mistake with you… but you showed me."

House gave her a gentle kiss, using his cane as a support. For once in his life, he had someone other than Wilson – someone more than a friend. Words couldn't describe it… even his attitude lowered around her. As for Cuddy, this finally felt like the right choice – no longer did she feel she had to worry about House, worry about his mistakes.

They broke apart, and Cuddy smiled, "Why don't you come to my place? I could use some help with the baby."

**OoO**

"Bones, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I promise I'll find out," Booth squeezed Brennan's hand comfortingly.

She sighed and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes that were surrounded by worry lines and bags, "Why don't you go home? You look exhausted."

"You're my partner… I'm not leaving your side, Bones," Booth smiled, rubbing his index finger over her soft, pale hand.

Brennan was at a loss for words, and all she could do was blush and produce a weak smile. Booth grabbed the chairs from the room, and set them up beside her bed. One he used for his head and back, and the other he used for his feet, making an area to sleep on. He grabbed her hand again, like he never wanted to let go… but it was a gentle touch, and she didn't push him away.

"Sweetie?" Angela popped her head through the sliding door, Hodgins behind her, "We have to go. It's late, but I promise I'll be here tomorrow."

She came in and gave her a hug, and her husband rubbed Brennan's arm in comfort. They left; leaving Booth and Brennan by themselves… it felt like they were the only ones on the planet, seeing as everyone else was gone.

She watched him slowly fall asleep, never letting go of her hand. He looked so peaceful that it made the room feel tranquil. As she was falling asleep, she gasped as she heard him talking in his sleep.

"Bones, I love you… and I always will."

**Your turn, Erin. I did what you required me to do. ;P Have fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erin's turn :D I had a mega flash of inspiration listening to Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams and it kinda managed to get itself featured in this story :D**

'Do you wanna come in for a second? I might be a little while getting changed.' Chase asked Thirteen as they pulled up outside his apartment building.

'Oh sure, I don't mind.' She got out of the convertible and followed him up into the building. They took the elevator and she watched as Chase fumbled with his keys, a flush slowly creeping up the back of his neck. She felt a sudden urge to run her hand through his newly short hair, just to see what it felt like. Mentally berating herself, she placed both hands firmly behind her back as he slid the key home and twisted it, opening the door and holding it for her.

'I won't be long. Feel free to look around and help yourself to anything in the fridge.' He told her, vanishing through a door off the main room. She smiled and walked cautiously through a door that was partially open and revealed the side of a fridge. It wasn't a large room, but at the same time it wasn't small, and with a little bit of trial and error she found the glasses. Peering in the fridge she saw a six-pack of Fosters beer – which amused her more than it should; and a half drunk bottle of white wine. When she lifted the bottle out, a voice from the doorway made her jump.

'Pour me one?'

'Shit! Chase you scared the hell out of me.'

'Sorry.' She smiled and placed a hand over her heart in mock horror and then deftly pulled the cork from the bottle. She reached for the two glasses at the same time Chase did and their fingers brushed. He recoiled and blushed, muttering a hasty apology and leaning back against the counter.

'You know… I preferred your hair when it was longer, it was… cuter.'

**oOo**

Booth woke up, starving hungry and thirsty. He was still holding Brennan's hand as though he'd never let it go, and slowly he moved away, looking for a piece of paper and writing implements. He found a scrap and a pen on the clipboard at the end of her bed and quickly scrawled a note for her.

_Bones, gone to go and get some food. I'll be back soon. Always yours, Booth._

He padded out of her room, leaving with a backwards glance and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before braving the hospital corridors at half past four in the morning. He padded through the corridors, following the signs to the all night cafeteria and pulling his wallet from his pocket. He walked inside and went to the fridge, pulling out a sandwich and a bottle of water. He made his way to the till, his wallet open when the woman there shook her head.

'You're with the woman in the ICU right? We all know you're spending the night and you brought her here and how much you care about her. It's free. But don't let everyone know.' She smiled and Booth returned it, carrying his food back to her room. Brennan was still fast asleep, as she'd been when he left. He opened his sandwich and wolfed it down, following up with a deep draught of water from the bottle that was ice cold. He scrunched the wrapper and tossed it in the waste bin in the corner of the room, leaving the water bottle on the floor. He climbed back onto the chairs, his back aching from the uncomfortable position and tried to relax. He couldn't. He touched Brennan's hand and she didn't stir at all, so he climbed gingerly up onto the narrow hospital bed, wrapping his arms around her slowly. She rolled over, responding to his touch and warmth, letting him hold her as she slept, oblivious to the pain and sickness, at least for a little while.

**oOo**

'Cuddy?' House asked quietly, standing by her fridge and peering inside.

'Mmm?' She leaned against him and peered into the fridge next to him.

'You have no food.' She sighed.

'I know.'

'And yet you expect me to cook?'

'Hmm yes… I see how that can be an issue.' He delved around in her fridge before turning his attention to the freezer.

'Well you have some diced steak in the fridge, I guess I could fry it for you and pour some of the pre-made sauce in a jar.' He told her, kissing her on the cheek.

'Okay, I'm going to check on Rachel while you do that.' He nodded and limped towards the cooker, turning on the most powerful gas ring and frying the steak lightly in oil. Cuddy returned, straightening her overlarge tee and pulling up her shorts.

'What were you doing getting ruffled?' He asked her with a trace of a smile.

'Rachel was being all clingy.' He smiled and went back to check on his steak which was by now almost perfectly done. He opened a jar of sauce and poured it into the pan, stirring it continuously. Cuddy grabbed a teaspoon and dipped it in the sauce as House seasoned it lightly.

'And we're done.' Cuddy smiled and went to the cupboard to get some plates.

'House?'

'Yes?'

'Stop staring at my ass.'

**oOo**

Chase smiled a little self-consciously, running a hand through his dramatically shorter hair.

'I preferred it longer too… but when Cameron left I wanted a new start… and I thought the haircut would work. It didn't…' Chase looked downcast, and Thirteen placed a hand on his arm, pushing down with a little pressure.

'Hey, you tried and it didn't work, but it was tragic.' She laughed and the atmosphere lightened. Chase sighed and took a sip of the wine, leaning back against the counter, his jeans scraping against the work surface slightly. 'Do you miss her?'

'Who? Cameron… sometimes… I miss what we might have had.'

'Might have had?'

'We were so good until everything started to fall apart. I guess it fell apart before and by the time we'd noticed, it was too late to even try to repair our relationship.' He stared broodingly into the bottom of his glass, not noticing that Thirteen was close to crying. She hastily wiped her eyes so that he wouldn't see and glided almost silently out of the kitchen. Something caught her eye and she walked towards it until she realised what she was looking at. Her breath caught in her throat. A CD case lay open on the side, the CD missing. She cautiously opened the lid of the CD player and saw the CD inside, the label screaming at her.

'No way.'

'No way what?' Chase's voice in her ear nearly drove her into heart failure again.

'That CD, one song in particular, was my High School Prom's last song. I never got a date to prom because of my mom, no one wanted to pick me up or take me in case they saw my mom. I always went though, I was on the committee for it.'

'You never got a date to prom?'

'Never.'

'Who would pass up the chance to take a pretty girl like you to prom? I know I wouldn't.' Chase told her, gently closing the CD player and pressing in the play button. As the first few chords of the piano came through, he took her hand and placed an arm around her waist.

'What are you doing?'

'Giving you your prom dance.' He pulled her in as the words began.

_Look into my eyes…_

'How did you know?'

'Bryan Adams always played at prom, always last and always this song.'

'And I bet you got the preppiest girl to dance with you.'

'Who else?' He laughed and she felt it moving her hair lightly.

'I'm not the preppiest girl though, so this scenario is technically wrong.'

'Not really, I'm your best friend who thinks you look lonely and in need of some cheering up – slow dancing to the last song of the prom.'

'But you left your date; the preppiest girl.'

'So what? You're the one I've been wanting to dance with all night, but could never work up the courage until now.' His voice had gone serious when he'd said that, a huge contrast to the light, jokey scenario building of before.

'And you're the one I've been watching all year, waiting, hoping you'd notice me.'

'Oh I noticed you.' He breathed, feeling her place her head against his chest.

_Take me as I am…_

'I'm not broken…' She mumbled, and he stopped for a second.

'What?'

'"Take me as I am"… I always used to add, "I'm not broken" I don't know why.'

'Because you wanted people to see past your mom and see you for who you were.' She nodded.

'I guess that's right.' They were silent.

_Yeah I'd die for you…_

Chase noticed that she was crying.

'Remy? What's wrong?'

'I… I'm sorry… I should go.' He kept her captured in his arms.

'What's wrong?'

'You're the first person that's ever listened to me and seen past everything about me, understood how I feel. I…' She fell silent again.

'You…?' He pressed her a little, still not letting go of her.

'I want you to know how much that means to me.' Her voice was shaky, although less tremulous than before.

_I would fight for you…_

'How?' She moved her hands and placed them round his neck, and he followed without thinking, circling her waist. She kissed him briefly, just a light brush of lips.

'I don't know.' She smiled through the tears she hadn't noticed had fallen. 'But I think you do.'

'I think I do too…' He raised a hand from her waist and dashed the tears away. He kissed her, softly, not pressuring her. She returned it just as gently, trying to commit everything to memory. His gentleness started to overpower her and she broke away for a moment. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, it's right.'

**oOo**

House propped himself up on one elbow, reluctant to leave the cocoon of warmth in Cuddy's bed.

'What's wrong?' She asked him, wearily watching him. He held up his pager.

'Patient went into respiratory failure… I have to go.'

'Okay, be careful.' She kissed his cheek and rolled back over.

'Aren't I always?'

**I told you so :P I love that song so much xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jamie's turn~ I have to say, I LOVED Air's chapter. Hopefully mine's as good? ;A; Reviews please. **

Booth awoke to Brennan gasping for breath beside him. Nurses and doctors were rushing in the room, one of them pushing him off the bed.

"Oxygen!" one of the doctors yelled, as a nurse handed him the supplies. He hadn't seen this doctor before, making the scene even more frightening.

He sat on the floor in shock. They hooked her up to a large amount of oxygen, starting pumping medicines through her IV, and hooked her up to mechanical ventilation. Bones wasn't breathing.

**oOo**

Chase held Thirteen in his arms, enjoying the embrace. "Remy, I…"

"You what?" she asked, snuggling her head by his shoulder.

"I think I…"

"Hold that thought, okay?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his embrace as her phone went off.

She returned, her happy expression wiped off of her face. "Who was it?"

"Look, I knew I should have left. It seems our patient's dying, and I'm getting the shit from Foreman. This… was a mistake," she left his apartment, leaving Chase there.

**oOo**

Chase came to the hospital without even having to be called. He watched Foreman scream at Thirteen, her defenses dropped.

"You! This was _our_ patient, and you haven't done a damn thing! Not even tests! I'm going to get Cuddy to take you off of this case – you're pointless to it!"

"But, Foreman, I—"

"You didn't even have your pager on, in case someone needed you!" He added quietly, "Not like anyone would…"

She closed her eyes, and bit her tongue as to not make it worse, "Fine."

"Foreman!" Chase came around the corner, obviously pissed off, "Come here."

Foreman turned his back to Thirteen and walked towards Chase, "What?"

Chase gave him such a quick and forceful punch he couldn't even see it coming. His head hit the floor, a long scratch in the shape of Chase's knuckles. He moaned quietly, and everyone around just stared.

"She is needed, you ungrateful bastard."

**oOo**

Bones laid there on the bed, more things hooked up to her than Booth ever imagined. She now had machines breathing for her, and was in a medically-induced coma. They said it was the best they could do, and she would wake up the next day. But their tone of voice kept him worried, and all he could do was hold her hand.

"You'll be okay, Bones. You'll be okay…" he had started to cry, and let his tears fall onto her hand. This wasn't just a cough. She wasn't fine.

But his hopes rose as she squeezed his hand in her anesthetized sleep.

**oOo**

Thirteen's eyes were full of tears, and she gave Chase a gentle hug. He returned the gesture, wiping the tears from her face. Her mouth opened without words, and she smiled when nurses came by and put Foreman on a hospital bed to wheel him to a room.

"He's going to need stitches now, you know," Thirteen whispered blissfully, "What was it you were trying to tell me earlier, Robert?"

He smiled and kissed her head, "Remy… I love you."

"I think I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Erin chapter (: only… you know what's sad? Eight chapters and five reviews ;w;**

'Chase, get off!' Thirteen pushed him away and straightened her lab coat, walking swiftly down the corridor towards the room where their patient lay dying. Chase looked bemused, but then saw House striding towards him and quickly hurried towards the room Thirteen had headed for moments before.

'Chase! Wait.' Chase turned in time to see House standing in front of him, a vicious expression on his face. 'Why did you do that?'

'Do what?' Chase was resolute, nursing his injured knuckles gently.

'You assaulted Foreman!'

'He is, to coin one of your phrases, an ass!'

'That may be true, but it does not give you the right to assault him.'

'He was insulting my friend.'

'Oh, your "friend"?'

'Yes. My friend, colleague, whatever you want to call her!'

'You're being protective, definitely more than a friend.'

'So what if she is? It doesn't impair my judgement on this case!'

'What if it does?'

'Does your relationship with Cuddy impair your judgement? Yes, I guess it must do, but you still have a job.'

'Okay, I'll see if your relationship impairs your judgement. If it does, one, or both of you will be fired.'

'I'm prepared to take that risk. Now, can I get back to the patient.'

'Yes, but a word of warning, don't turn your pager off again.' Chase nodded the affirmative and went back to the room where Brennan was comatose. Booth was sitting on the floor, gripping her hand as tightly as possible with tears streaking down his face.

'Doctor Chase… is she going to be okay?'

'We're doing all we can.' The words that everyone dreads to hear, the words that can make someone want to give up. And that's what happened when Booth heard them.

'That's not an answer dammit! She's my best friend! And I know what those words mean, it means you haven't the first bloody idea about what's going on do you? Tell me the truth!' Chase jumped back away from Booth, who was railed and ready to hit someone, something.

'We don't know what's going on. We need to do a chest x-ray, I'm sorry but we need you to step out of the room.'

'You want me to do what? I'm sorry, she's my partner!' Booth asked acidly, clenching and unclenching his fists in quick succession.

'Well I need to do my job and save her life. Would you really put her life in danger because you want to be noble?' Chase hardly ever got angry, but it seemed like today was just one of those days when everything annoyed him; everything except a certain doctor he worked with.

'I want to stay with her! She's not just my work partner!'

'Oh how romantic, now will you let me do my job? Or do I have to get security to remove you?' Booth stood still for a second weighing up his chances. If he left, he'd feel awful, if security made him leave, at least it would make an interesting story. 'Well?' Chase asked, pulling the side of the bed up in order to move it down to radiology. He didn't see it coming. Pain exploded across Chase's face as Booth's fist connected with it, sending him sprawling back onto the floor. Chase raised a hand and pulled it away, blood streaked across it from his nose. 'Shit!' He tried to stem the flow with the sleeve of his lab coat but felt the blood running down his chin before he could stop it. Thirteen, alerted by the commotion, dropped to his side, glaring angrily at Booth who was quietly being walked out by security.

'Chase? Chase are you okay?' She asked him quietly, producing a tissue from the bottom of her pockets, putting it against his nose.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He took the tissue from her hand and dabbed his nose gently, wincing at the sharp pain that came with each touch.

'Jeez, I'm sorry.'

'What for?' She wiped the drying blood from his face and gingerly kissed his cheek.

'For not getting in the way.'

'No, no I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt.'

**oOo**

Being frogmarched out of Brennan's room by security had been an interesting experience to say the least. He rubbed the top of his arm where the security guards had clamped it in their grasp as they dragged him from the room. He was subdued, thinking about Brennan as they wheeled her past him on their way to radiology.

'Will I be allowed back in there after my what I did?'

'I assume so, but I also assume that Doctor Chase will be a bit wary of you from now on.' A young woman told him as she swept past, her dark hair wavy and hanging just below shoulder length.

'Are you Doctor Cuddy?' He asked her and she stopped, turning to face him.

'Yes, I am. And you may go back in that room when Chase isn't, assuming he doesn't press charges.'

'Will he press charges?'

'I wouldn't think so, he didn't press charges against House when House clocked him one.'

'Okay… tell him I'm sorry.'

'Will do.' Cuddy walked down the corridor, her back to Booth. Booth nursed his hand a little, flexing the muscles in it until they felt vaguely normal. He saw her coming back from the radiology department, the young woman with auburn hair feeding some chemical into her drip line.

'Brennan!' He jumped up and waited until her bed was once again in the room before poking his head round the door. She was stirring when he reached her, and the doctor that everyone seemed to refer to as 'Thirteen'. 'Excuse me… what's your name? And tell your… colleague… I'm really sorry for hitting him.'

'I'm Doctor Remy Hadley, but everyone here calls me Thirteen. And I will.' Booth nodded. 'But, just so you know; if you hurt him again…' She glared at him menacingly and then swept from the room.

'Bones!' She blinked and then stared past him.

'Booth…? Is that you?'

'Yes, it's me. Bones, are you okay.' He crossed the room as fast as he could, sitting on her bed and taking her slim hand gently in his own.

'I don't know… I… when you were asleep… did you mean it?'

'Did I mean what?'

'When you said you… l-loved me...?'

'I always mean it. I love you Temperance.'

'Don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't call me Temperance, you know I don't like it.'

'You didn't like it when I called you Bones before.'

'But Temperance… I can't imagine being "your Temperance" the same way I'm "your Bones".'

'Well I can't call you Bones forever.'

'Why not?'

'Because one day… I want to use your full name in front of everyone we know.'

'Is that a… proposal?'

**oOo**

'House! We haven't got time to test for malaria, which is what it probably is.' Thirteen shouted as she turned the corridor, catching a glimpse of her boss.

'So we're going to ignore her history and think it must be something she picked up on her working holiday?'

'Well it is more likely, and the mosquito bite may not necessarily be there any more.'

'Okay, treat.'

'You're giving in without a fight?'

'Thirteen, just do it.'

'But… but… never mind.' Thirteen was longing for Chase just to put his arms around her and hold her tightly so that she could cry and unlift all of her worries the way she could never before. She turned the corridor and saw him, his face still streaked with dried blood. He walked towards her and seemed to sense that something was wrong.

'Hey? What's up?' She bit her lip and shook her head.

'Nothing… help me get the treatment for malaria and hook it up on Miss T Brennan's drip stand.'

'You mean the room with the guy that hit me?'

'Please, for me.' Chase nodded.

'Okay.'

**Muahaha Jamie :P Cuteness? Reviewsies please (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jamie's turn. I only hope my chapter is as well done as Erin's… I tried to make up with cuteness, so cross your fingers.**

Booth took hold of Brennan's hand, looking into her bright eyes, "It's only a proposal depending on your answer."

"But, Booth… we tried this before. We didn't work out before… and you know how I feel about weddings," she looked down and held her breath as a doctor came in the room.

Booth turned his head, seeing the blonde he punched before in the doorway, "Oh, um… sorry about your face."

Chase's eyes got big, and he just nodded, taking a large gulp. He tried to avoid Booth as he walked to Brennan's stand, with a malaria treatment in his hand.

"Wait, what is that?" Booth asked, pointing at the bag.

"Malaria treatment. My boss thinks she may have it," Chase mumbled, attaching the bag to the drip stand.

"You're not testing me for it first?" she sat up, using her arm as a support.

"There's no time. We have to treat in case you have it… if we take the time to test, then…" he stopped talking, looking at the floor.

Booth knew that tone, and kissed Brennan's hand lightly. This might be her only chance of survival. He looked at her, and could see that the news was taking its toll, seeping through her. Then came the whisper, barely more than a puff of air, "I do…"

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, running his fingers through her hair, with a light chuckle of happiness, "I love you so much, Bones… my Bones."

**oOo**

Chase exited the room, feeling odd… almost influenced. And seeing Remy across the hall, he heard his heart beat faster, like it would exit his chest. He knew the couple in the room was no different – they both loved each other, and one tried to deny it as much as they could. They practically were them… even the punch he gave Foreman the other day showed that. And Remy was sick just like their patient – what if he never got the chance to tell her how he felt? He knew how odd it would look leaving the hospital, and the shit he'd get from House – but, oh what the hell?

Thirteen looked up from her papers, catching a glimpse of Chase as he literally ran out of the hospital. _What was he thinking?_

**oOo**

"How's the patient doing?" Thirteen asked, absent-mindedly. Chase hadn't come back, and it'd been three hours already.

"Why don't you check on her? You're both sick – bond on that," Foreman smirked, but the effect didn't last with the giant knuckle-looking scar on his forehead.

"Fine."

She paced down the hallway, looking at the floor. _God, I messed up again._ She kept checking her phone all the while, but there was nothing. She soon arrived to Miss Brennan's room, a sad smile on her face.

The results. That smile couldn't mean anything good. The new couple looked at each other and her silence practically said, _Please, please tell me I'm alright._

"You seem a little better, Miss Brennan. But… huh. That doesn't make sense…" the young doctor threw her hair behind her neck, looking through her patient's file. If she had malaria, wouldn't she practically be doing jumping jacks by now from the medication, if it had cured her? She really only seemed happier. It… wasn't malaria.

"Doctor? Please, tell us something," Brennan spoke weakly, feeling as if her eyes would flow tears.

"You don't have malaria. But… that means we're back to square one," she bowed her head, trying not to say anything else to mess up what was already broken. Booth kissed Brennan sweetly, letting her know she'd be alright.

Thirteen left the room, head down, bumping right into Chase, making her fall.

"Chase? What the hell?" He pulled her up, his face red.

"You've been out of work for what's—," she checked her watch, "been four hours now! What were you doing?"

"This." He bent down on one knee, a velvet ring case in his hand… Cameron's ring case.

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Erin's chapter, I hope it's as amazing as Jamie's was… though a little surprise for you… ;D**

'Bones… are you serious?' Booth whispered, his throat closing up a little from emotion.

'Booth… you've told me so often how I have to take chances, make leaps and now I guess I finally believe you because… because I love you, and I guess, just thinking about it, I always have.'

'So… you really want to marry me, I know how you feel about weddings…' Brennan nodded, coughing harshly.

'Stop over examining things Booth, yes, I want to marry you. I know how much I hate weddings… but I love you enough to trust you that it's ok. Booth, I need you and if getting married promises that… then I'll get married to you.'

'You have no idea how much that makes me love you. More. Love you more.' He clarified, making her laugh and then cough harshly and loudly. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm… fine.' She wiped her mouth with a trembling hand and winced when she saw the blood, wiping it away so that Booth wouldn't see.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' Booth gazed down at the floor, mapping the lines on the floor, mustering up the courage to do what he wanted.

'Bones… I've given this a lot of thought and now, I want to say this.' She made to speak but he placed a finger over her lips. He reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet, rifling through until his fingers landed on what he was looking for. 'I…' He held out the engagement ring he'd offered to Rebecca all those years ago, the band still glittering as though it had never been touched. 'I kept this on me from the day Rebecca said no, and I always hoped that maybe one day I'd find someone who'd say yes. I stopped loving Rebecca years ago… but I loved you from the first few months since I met you and I never had the chance to…'

'Yes. Booth, yes.' She slipped the silver band over her finger, the emerald inlaid in the top glinting and sparkling under the harsh hospital lights. It fit perfectly. He looked away; eyes brimming and felt her hand gently stroke the smooth skin on the back of his neck.

'I love you.' He choked out through the tears that were clogging his throat.

'I love you.' She replied, still stroking the skin on his neck. The ring was on the same finger as her mother's and looking at it made him want to kiss her again, just forget who they were and where they were.

Unbeknownst to them, outside Brennan's room, Taub and Foreman were hurriedly discussing the treatment.

'It's not working.' Hissed Taub as Foreman inspected his watch.

'There's obviously something else wrong, Chase and Thirteen were wrong.' Foreman muttered, rubbing the scab on his forehead with one hand.

'We can check for something else, but we have to stop putting it off. We need to do an LP.'

'Why?'

'Foreman, she's coughing up blood and vomiting. She could have TB, just… let's get it done.'

'Whatever, I'm getting a headache.' Foreman walked off, leaving Taub behind him looking like a lost sheep.

**oOo**

'Chase, what the hell?' Thirteen was taking in deep gulps of air in an effort to still her racing heart.

'This… you know what this is. I think everyone does.'

'It's… an engagement ring.' Thirteen supplied and Chase nodded slowly, licking his lips.

'It's the engagement ring I gave Cameron, the one she threw back at me when she left for Chicago.' Thirteen nodded, placing a hand over her heart, still trying to get her pulse rate back to normal.

'And why are you giving it to me?' Chase bit his lip.

'I don't… I don't want this to be a proposal for marriage unless you want it… more than that; I want to tell you that, I love you. I might not get a second chance at this and I want to be sure.'

'But… we haven't even dated once.'

'Thirteen, we've known each other for a long time, and I've watched you out of the corner of my eye for the best part of it. I married Cameron because… because she asked me, wanted me to propose because she found the ring. But, thing is… I like you, more than I will ever care to admit. So let me admit it now.'

'Okay. Just, just give me a second to get my head around this.' Thirteen took a deep breath in for a moment, holding it until she was ready for him to speak. 'Okay, admit it, now, before I pass out.' Chase nodded, still holding the box in one hand.

'Remy Hadley I'm in love with you.'

'Okay… okay… just… okay.' She took a deep breath in and slid down against the wall.

'Are you… have I freaked you out? I'm sorry.'

'No, I just… I just wanted to know why you're giving it to me.'

'I… I don't want to marry you… no that sounded wrong. I do want to marry you, but not now because it hasn't been long enough… but…'

'But what?' Chase knelt on the ground and opened the box. Inside it was a folded piece of paper with the name "Remy" scrawled elegantly on the front. With trembling fingers she took it an unfolded it.

_Stay with me?_

'Yes.' Chase nearly fell over.

'Wh-what?' She pulled him to his feet.

'I said yes.' He closed the box and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. She took his hands and held them loosely by her sides. 'Yes Chase, yes, I'll stay with you.' He nodded, looking a little confused as though trying to think things through. 'Hey, stop thinking, just accept it. There's no getting rid of me.' She smiled and he nodded, still working things out. 'Chase?'

'Hmm?'

'Stop okay?' He shook his head. 'So damn stubborn.' He nodded and smiled, placing his hands on her waist.

'You know it.'

'Shut up.' They were so close now, close enough to be considered intimate.

'Make me.'

'All in good time.' Then she was gone. Chase stared after her.

'When?'

'You'll see.' She smiled over her shoulder before vanishing, leaving Chase standing there feeling very satisfied with himself.

**oOo**

Booth sat outside the room as they wheeled in the cart with the needle, antiseptic scrub and collecting jar on it.

'Will it hurt her?'

'Like nothing she can ever imagine.' Booth shouldered past into the room and sat by her, holding her hand.

'What did her x-rays show?'

'Possible lesions on the lungs. Unsure.'

'Is this the only option?'

'If this what we think it is, then yes.'

'So you're going to subject her to pain?'

'We have no other choice.' Taub told him, pushing him firmly back into his seat. Brennan stirred, tugging on Booth's hand.

'Bones? Temperance honey are you alright?'

'I… what are they going to do to me?' She asked, noticing the needle and dismissing the fact he'd called her Temperance.

'They… well…'

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jamie's turn. Erin did an amazing job, am I right? I don't think I did nearly as well as her. But hopefully you'll enjoy. **

Taub looked at Booth, looking frightened slightly, "Normally we move patients to another room, and ask others to leave… but I guess it won't hurt for you to be here."

Booth looked slightly satisfied that they were all intimidated, and kissed Brennan's forehead, "I'm here, Bones. Just… remember that, please."

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked, staring at the needle tray. There was one very long, thin needle and a large plastic syringe attached. There were also about six other small needles, their small syringes filled with clear liquid.

"We will insert the needle between the vertebrae in your spine, then filling the syringe with your spinal liquid, after numbing it of course. We just are making sure everything is normal."

Brennan's face darkened in fear, and she shook, "What are the consequences?"

"If you move… you can become paralyzed… permanently."

"I want a different doctor, then. I've never even met you. I want Dr. Hadley," Brennan gulped, pretending she wasn't frightened the least bit.

"Dr. Hadley? She's inexperienced. You're asking to be paralyzed," Dr. Foreman was in the doorway, scoffing as if he was the best doctor there.

"Dr. Foreman, I'd be more comfortable if _you_ weren't here." The anger and seriousness in her voice made Foreman glare and leave the room, sliding the door loudly.

"I'll get Dr. Hadley," Taub quickly spoke, leaving the room in a rush.

"You did good, baby," Booth whispered as he rubbed her hand, "I didn't even have to punch anyone."

"If you did… you'd have to leave, Booth. I'm not doing this alone," She whispered quietly.

**oOo**

"Thirteen, you're up," Taub looked hurt, like a puppy thrown out of the house.

"For what?" She took her hand off of Chase's underneath the table.

"The patient wants you doing the LP."

"The one with the hitter?" Chase asked, his eyes getting big once again.

Thirteen laughed slightly, and picked up her supplies. "I'll be there in a minute. Make sure Foreman stays out of my way."

**oOo**

"Miss Brennan?" Thirteen came into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Brennan looked up, a 'thank you' expression in her eyes; "Let's—let's please get this over with…" her scared expression couldn't be hidden.

"Okay, I'm going to do this a little differently—"

"Don't endanger her. Don't you dare," Booth looked up and glared – normally 'differently' in medical fields meant more pain and discomfort.

"I'm just going to make sure she's properly numbed, Agent Booth. Most doctors just insert the numbing needles and don't let it numb before the large needle. Now, is that alright with you?" She seemed aggravated, with someone questioning her abilities.

Booth looked down and held Brennan's shaking hand. That piece of information he knew was killing her inside, making her defensive barriers she always had up go down.

"Please sit up, so I can rub some numbing cream on your lower back, so that the numbing needles won't hurt as much, since you'll be numbed some," She helped Brennan sit up, rubbing the cream in gently, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, when that cream has taken effect."

**oOo**

Thirteen sighed and sat down on a bench, head in her hands. She had never done the LP before – of course, no one had ever trusted her before. What if her carefulness didn't pull off and she paralyzed a patient? She heard footsteps arrive, and looked up to not look upset.

"It's just me, Remy," Chase's comforting voice was soothing and sultry, enough to make her just want to unravel in front of him, lay her fears in his lap.

He sat down, and she laid her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked, touching her hand.

"I just… I realize how much I love you, Robert. Why do you take the time to make sure I'm alright… and always know when I'm not?"

He seemed to be taken aback. You usually didn't hear 'I love you' very often. "I love you too," he kissed her head, "And I always know when you're upset, because you tend to do what you're doing now."

She chuckled silently, and looked in his eyes, "I want to turn this from 'no one knowing we're dating' to a true 'relationship'," She kissed him quickly, wishing he would say something.

"I would like that. But why the sudden change of mind?"

"Them. Our patient reminds me of me… and reminds me of what I want," she looked towards Brennan's hospital room.

"You'll both be alright, I promise."

"But promises fade. Then you're left alone."

"This one won't," he kissed her so tenderly she was surprised.

She smiled, looking at her watch and standing up, "Get back to work."

**oOo**

"Do you feel a little numb yet, Miss Brennan?" Thirteen prepped the needles.

"Yes, but not enough," her patient merely whispered.

"That's only supposed to numb you a little. Now, I'm going to insert the numbing needles, and then wait for them to start working before the actual LP. Get on your side, and put your knees up to your chest, please. Agent Booth, try to keep her still."

They did as they were told, but Brennan's eyes were already tearing up, "Stay with me, Booth. Stay with me."

"Baby, you'll be fine," he held her body, comforting her, and keeping her still.

"Just a big pinch. One," Brennan couldn't even scream, letting out a silent puff of air, and the doctor continued, "two. You're doing fine. Three, four, five, six, and we're ready to wait," Thirteen sat on one of the chairs, watching the couple.

Brennan was crying, for every needle hurt worse than the last. The needles were inserted approximately to where each vertebrae would have a chance to numb. She sobbed into Booth's shirt, knowing that she hadn't even received the large needle yet. She managed to choke out, "Will this find the answer?"

"It should, baby, it should," Booth rubbed her sore spots, trying to relieve the pain.

They sat there for what seemed like the creeping of the world ending. Finally, the doctor got up, and picked up the long, thin needle. She made sure Brennan was numb by feeling each part on her back, then speaking, "I'm going to insert the needle."

She inserted it slowly, carefully in-between the vertebrae. The pain was bad enough to make Brennan scream, make her grab Booth's arm so hard that it was a blood-red colour. Thirteen filled the syringe, then taking out the needle. "Lay on your back. I need you to stay still for six hours."

And that was that. The doctor was gone, and the couple seemed to be sharing the excruciating pain.

**Sorry it wasn't very good, but please review. I didn't get to fit a lot of Thase in, but I think I got a long chapter for once and a lot of B&B. I wrote this chapter because I've had an LP done… so don't flame or comment saying it's painless. Thank you, love to all of you~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay my turn! :D**

**Eight Hours Later**

'God Temperance I'm so sorry.' Booth muttered brokenly, resting his hand on hers and feeling the slight pressure she exerted back.

'I just want it over.' She whispered, watching as Booth stood up and paced around, running a hand through his hair.

'I want it over too Bones… I don't want to see you hurting any more. I… I can't do anything, and that's what hurts the most.' He whispered half to himself. She struggled to sit up, letting out a small whimper of pain as she did so. He turned when he heard it and rushed to her side, sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Hold me… please…' She whispered, clinging to his arm. 'Please… Seeley…' The sound of his name weakened him.

'Okay, just… stay still for a sec.'

'Aren't you scared you'll get sick?' She whispered, her throat raw from coughing.

'I don't care.' He slid onto the bed and she carefully moved so that she was on his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms loosely circling her waist. 'I love you.' He whispered. 'I don't care how sick I get, I love you.' She smiled, eyes tearing up. He kissed her cheek softly. She rested her head against his shoulder.

'I love you.' She cried silently into his shirt, Booth not noticing it until his shoulder was wet. 'I'm sorry you had to deal with this Booth, I really am.' Booth kept her locked in his embrace, whispering into her hair and rubbing the pain away that was knifing down the entry point on her back.

'It's not your fault. Never apologize for something beyond your control.' He kissed her softly on the lips, not caring if it made him ill. 'It's okay.' He whispered as she broke down onto his shoulder, hands clutching the thin material of his shirt.

'God I love you.' She whispered, closing her eyes and forgetting the world. Booth looked up when he heard a small tap on the door and nodded at Angela to come in.

'How is she?' She whispered, realizing that her best friend was asleep in the arms of her partner.

'In pain, they did a lumbar puncture… she nearly screamed every time they injected her with something.' Angela gasped quietly; resigned to the pain her best friend was feeling.

'Oh Sweetie…' She whispered, taking a seat next to the bed.

'Do you want me to wake her up for you?' Booth asked her, cradling Brennan's frail form in his arms.

'No, no it's okay. Just… when she does wake up… tell her I came to visit.' Angela and Booth sat in silence for a while; just listening to Brennan's labored breathing as she was enclosed in Booth's embrace.

'Do you love her, Booth?' Angela murmured after a while.

'More than anyone or anything in the world.' He whispered huskily; voice clogged with tears unshed.

'Good, because if you treated her badly… Booth… she loves you, you know that don't you?' Booth fingered the ring on her finger.

'Angela, she loves me.' Angela's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she saw the sparkle of silver. 'As much as I love her.' Brennan turned and moaned in her sleep, her hand loosening her grip on his shirt.

'I see that now. I know you love her Booth… we all do. Take care of her.' Booth nodded as Angela left, placing a kiss on his cheek and staring fondly at her best friend before leaving. 'Take care of her… please.'

**oOo**

Chase leaned against the wall, running a hand over her face as he waited for Thirteen to leave for the night. She came out of the hospital doors, taking her jacket off and folding it over one arm.

'Hey Robert.' She smiled.

'You seem happy.' He remarked, placing a tender kiss on her lips. She sighed.

'I did my first LP today… she was so scared… but she trusted me.' She stared glumly at the floor, the cracked paving with moss sprouting through them and grass growing in tufts. Life could survive anywhere. 'I did everything right… and she still screamed.' Thirteen sighed. 'I did my best to stop her hurting, to keep her comfortable… but it wasn't enough.' She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, just reflecting silently.

'It's okay Remy.' He muttered, stroking her hair. She smiled up at him.

'Drink?'

'I have alcohol at home.'

'I don't want beer or wine… I want something stronger.'

'Well, what do you have at home?' He asked her, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

'Vodka… you know what I said before? About wanting this relationship to become official?' She changed tack flawlessly.

'Yes… why? House knows.' She shrugged, and then out of the corner of her eye saw Cuddy, walking beside House, talking and laughing.

'Cuddy might, or might not.' She mused, earning a worried glance from Chase.

'And… this means what…?' He turned and caught her line of sight, caught her thoughts. 'No… you can't…' He muttered weakly. She simply smiled.

'I want it to be official, Robert.'

'Okay.' They made sure that House and Cuddy could see them, smiling a little self-consciously at each other. 'I love you.' He whispered before they kissed, earning a startled gasp from Cuddy who saw them and began striding towards them. They broke apart, flushed a little from the heat of each other and of the evening.

'Doctor Chase, Doctor Hadley, _what _do you think you are _doing_!' Resplendent in her anger, her short and slim form shaking with fury and barely contained confusion.

'Uh… we were…' Chase began, his thoughts racing.

'Chase and I… are a couple. It does not impair our medical judgment in any way, it will not affect the way we do our jobs.' Thirteen said easily, holding Chase's hand in hers, the only clue to how tense she was feeling was how tight she was holding his hand. Cuddy stopped, affronted.

'You knew every question I was going to ask.'

'Well… you being in the same situation as us, you can't expect us to not be able to work together…' Thirteen had struck a nerve.

'My relationship with House is…'

'The same as ours.' Thirteen told her boldly, still holding Chase's hand. 'Please Cuddy… we need these jobs… you let Chase and Cameron work together.'

'For a while.' Cuddy replied dryly, still looking at them.

'Please.' Chase looked Cuddy straight in the eye. 'Please, take into account that your relationship is the same as ours.' Cuddy looked at House standing beside her, then back to the young Australian in front of her.

'Okay. Against my better judgment, but okay.' Thirteen felt a rush of happiness flood through her body as Cuddy said those words.

'Thank you.' Thirteen told her, her voice shaking slightly.

'Just because you argue a good case, Doctor Hadley. You will both be under observation to see how your relationship affects your work.'

'Lisa… it makes no difference. In fact, they're better.' House interjected, leaning heavily on his cane.

'You knew?'

'I only just found out.' House lied a little, well, as he saw it, bent the truth. Cuddy glared at him.

'You better hope so.'

**Uhmmm lots of fluff, not a lot of diagnosing, that's Jamie's job :P**

**Reviews make us happy :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**My longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoy. There is practically no B&B, but I needed room for diagnosis and a little bit of humour! **

Chase sat down in the driver's seat, Thirteen in the passenger seat, "My place," she said, seeming extremely looking forward to the vodka, "Oh, and drive fast again."

He sped off, slowing down whenever a cop came by. They arrived at her place, and she got out, closing the door behind her.

"Good night," he called after her, and she turned around.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I don't drink alone, Robert."

He got out, locking the car in the parking lot and following her inside. For such a tidy person, her house was quite messy. She had papers everywhere and nothing was alphabetized like at his place… it was insanity!

She began pouring a glass, and then discarded it, just grabbing two bottles of vodka. She was about to hand him a bottle when she saw him _cleaning _her apartment. She stood there in shock, then nudging his head.

"Robert, relax, seriously! This is just an apartment." She handed him a bottle.

"But… nothing's alphabetized, and – wait, where are the glasses?"

"I'll pay you to clean my apartment another time, okay? We don't need glasses."

He popped the cap off of both bottles, and took a long sip. She was gulping down the bottle like she was dehydrated from being in a desert! He kept taking sips and cleaning, keeping his mind busy.

"Robert. If you move in, you can clean this place all you want."

He almost dropped his bottle and fell over, "Remy, are you serious?"

She took a long sip like a smoker taking a long drag, "Of course."

"But you're drunk."

"I'm smarter when I'm drunk."

He kissed her and she giggled crazily, falling over, managing to keep the bottle from spilling. When he went to get up, she held him down, "Remy, I think you've had enough to drink."

"No, you just haven't had enough."

He persuaded himself that she was right, taking a large gulp. She did the same. A few minutes later, their bottles were gone.

"I'll get more!" She stumbled, and a bottle of wine she'd grabbed spilled all over Chase. He grabbed another bottle (thinking to himself this place was like a winery) and dumped it on her. Drinking some more, all he remembered was following her to her room.

**oOo**

Thirteen stretched and yawned, her arm touching skin. Her eyes widened, and she saw Chase beside her. Oh, God. She was naked in her bed with Chase. She didn't even remember more than drinking with him.

"Chase!" Her eyes were big, and her loud voice woke him up.

"Huh…?"

"Oh, no," She grabbed clothes and put them on quickly, stopping at the bathroom to retch and stumble.

"Oh, my God!"

"I know!" she responded, closing her eyes.

"We stained your white carpet!"

She ignored him and groaned, checking her medicine cabinet. Thank God. She'd remembered her birth control yesterday. She watched out of the corner of her eye him getting dressed; trying not to fall over from how amazing he looked.

"We need fluids…" he groaned, joining her in the bathroom to puke.

"Can you drive?" he nodded, grabbing his car keys and almost falling on her CDs.

"Just… act normal."

**oOo**

"Examination room," she insisted, stumbling through the back door with Chase.

They hooked themselves up to fluids and lay down, "What's Cuddy going to do when she finds us?" Chase asked, looking over at Thirteen.

"Same thing that she did last time – yell," she responded, closing her eyes from his stare.

**oOo**

"Where are Chase and Thirteen?" Taub asked, eeriness in the room as Foreman and he tested the spinal fluid.

"Where do idiots hang out?" Foreman groaned, angry at Chase for stealing his ex.

"Here."

Foreman glared and continued testing, "That's it. Low glucose count. We've diagnosed her without either of their help."

**oOo**

Cuddy stared at House angrily when Foreman walked in and informed her that neither Thirteen or Chase had come to work… or rather, they'd signed in and no one had seen them.

"Damn it! House, you said I could trust them!" Cuddy screamed at House, a snarl at the end of her voice, "I'll check the examination room… let's hope she's not there again."

**oOo**

"I'm sorry about last night, Remy," Chase looked at her beautiful auburn hair, hoping, praying he didn't ruin them.

"I invited you over. It's no big deal… we had protection," Thirteen shrugged it off, giving him a smile so he would relax.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I want—"

The doors were shoved open, breaking Chase's sentence. There stood Cuddy, more pissed than he had ever seen. She walked up to them and hit both of them on the head, "What the hell? I trusted you both! We need you at work, or else count on being fired! What about your patient? Does she no longer matter? Snap out of it and get to work!"

Her heels clicked as she steadily paced out of the room, not giving them a second look. House would pay.

"Before we work, you wanted what?" Thirteen seemed calm despite the lecture they'd just received.

"Oh… nothing."

**oOo**

"Okay, what do we have?" Thirteen walked into the room, ignoring that Foreman was just a brown blob from her sight going in and out. Oh, how she hated hangovers.

Taub spoke up before the fight began, "She has TB. Please treat it… right now."

"Low glucose count?" Chase asked, sitting down.

"Yes. Here's the treatment, for whoever wants to treat Brennan," Taub almost whispered.

**oOo**

"Dr. Hadley," Brennan gasped, for she was cuddled up with Booth still on the bed.

"Good news. You have tuberculosis," She smiled, holding the treatment in one hand.

"How is that good news?" Booth seemed disappointed, and kissed Brennan's head.

"It's curable. In a couple months, she'll be healed," hearing those words made Brennan's eyes tear up from joy, and Booth squeezed her hand.

She attached it to the drip stand, and passed them a bottle of tequila, "Nothing says you can't celebrate."

**Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wahay Tequila! Ok, so Angela and Hodgins will join in. And Chase and Thirteen will be cute… yadda yadda yadda. Though we need to screen everyone else :D**

'Hot one, Massive tool, get in everyone who was in contact with our patient and get the screened for TB. Now.' House instructed Chase and Thirteen, mostly as a punishment for getting hung over. Chase and Thirteen, even knowing it was a massive job, stayed silent and began searching for the list of people in Malaku of whom she'd been in contact with and the people who were in the hospital.

'Oh my God my head.' Chase muttered, causing Thirteen to snort with laughter.

'_Your _head? I had way more to drink than you!' She hissed, slapping the top of his leg with her hand and groaning. 'Maybe I shouldn't have had so much…'

'You were out of it.'

'Well so were you!' She noticed Foreman and Taub looking at them oddly and it made her smile, she leaned in, hiding behind her hair slightly and whispered in his ear. 'Look at Foreman and Taub.' Chase looked up, looked back down again and smothered his laughter.

'Real mature you two.' Foreman muttered witheringly.

'You know what else is mature Foreman?' Thirteen shot back. 'Putting people down because you're jealous.' Foreman glared.

'Why would I be jealous of you? You have nothing to be jealous of.'

'Oh really? Because last time I looked you didn't have a girlfriend.'

'And you do?' She smiled smugly.

'No.' Chase, who had been watching this argument all along, took Thirteen's hand under the table. 'I have a boyfriend.' Foreman looked as though he'd been kicked in the teeth.

'Anyone I know?'

'Oh maybe…' Thirteen leaned forwards, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'Chase?' He spluttered, placing his hands flat on the table.

'I thought you'd have guessed by now. You know, when I shouted at you that she wasn't worthless. You're more stupid that I give you credit for.' Foreman, if cartoons were real, would by now have either an exploded head or smoke pouring from both ears he was that incensed.

'But she's… she's…'

'No longer yours.' Thirteen spoke up for herself, leaning over and kissing Chase square on the lips despite her head throbbing.

'Mr and Mrs Hodgins are clean.' Taub muttered, nonplussed.

'What about Agent Booth?' Chase asked, using one hand to massage his head.

'Clean.' Taub supplied.

'What about us?'

'We could have it I guess. But we can test ourselves now.' They looked at one another. They looked at the door.

'I think our health, as diagnosticians… is… important.'

'Right.' They looked at one another again.

'It only takes a few minutes, and getting everyone here will take longer…' Thirteen mused. They looked at her. 'What?'

'You're right.' Taub told her, glancing at the door again. Three seconds later, the office was empty, a few scraps of paper floating serenely back to earth.

**oOo**

'This definitely reminds me of the time you got that bottle of scotch and drank it from the bottle.' Booth told Brennan as he filled the two shot glasses that Thirteen had provided for them. She smiled, already dosed up on her first set of antibiotics. Angela and Hodgins slipped inside, two more shot glasses, some lemon and some salt in their hands.

'Well, you can't have tequila without salt and lemon.' Angela raised her eyebrows. Brennan glanced at Booth, who was struggling to keep his laughter in.

'Sure, why not?' He took the other two glasses and filled them, tipping a generous measure in each one. They each wet their hand and sprinkled salt on it before licking it.

'Ugh… okay ready? 3, 2, 1…' Angela counted down. They downed the shots and bit down on the lemon, causing them to splutter violently.

'Jesus! That was vile!' Brennan spluttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Tequila _is _vile Bones.' Booth placed the shot glass on the cart that was in there, the alcohol burning his throat. 'But it gets better the more drunk you are.'

'Somehow I don't believe that.' But she placed her shot glass where he could fill it anyway. 'Whatever, fill it Booth.' He filled their glasses again.

'Ready?'

'No.' Brennan laughed, the salt on her hand a little imposing.

'Apart from Bones?' Nods all around.

'3, 2, 1… Go!' They repeated the process, this time it was worse because they knew what to expect.

'God could that get worse?' Brennan choked again.

'Believe me Sweetie, it can.'

**oOo**

'What were you trying to tell me earlier, Robert?' Thirteen asked Chase as they lounged on her couch, both of them nursing a bottle of beer in their hands. Her carpet had been thoroughly cleaned by Chase, and now they were just relaxing.

'I… did you mean it when you said if I moved in I could clean your apartment?'

'I said I was smarter when I was drunk… and anything after that is a blur, but I do remember saying that. So yes.' He shifted a little on her couch. 'What?'

'Nothing.'

'You can move in if you like.' She smiled over the top of her bottle, causing him to nearly choke on his mouthful.

'Really?' He managed when he'd finally done choking on the beer.

'Yeah sure, why not? I mean, I don't have to pay you do I?' She laughed a little, taking another swig.

'Well… maybe in sexual favours…' He winked and she nearly choked on her beer. A grin lit up his face and he patted her slowly on the back. 'Joking.'

'I wasn't.'

'So you really want me to move in?' Chase asked, sipping the beer again.

'If you like.' She shrugged, her sheet of auburn hair rippling with the movement.

'I love you.' He kissed her briefly on the lips. 'Yes.'

**oOo**

Brennan and Booth lay in each other's arms, giggling as the alcohol coursed through their bodies.

'My God… I love you so much…' Booth whispered, his speech slurred and his breath reeking of Tequila.

'I love you too…' She whispered, pressing her face into his neck with a smile.

'Temperance… you… you're amazing.' He whispered as he watched the team of doctors check a list over. Or rather, two people from the team. The one with the bandage across his forehead and the one with the massive nose.

'Why am I?' She kissed his cheek and lay back against his chest gently.

'Because I love you. That makes you amazing.' She smiled.

'I hope you don't get ill because of me…'

'I've already been screened. Ange, Hodgins and I are okay.' She placed her arms against his chest and rested on them, breathing heavily.

'Oh thank God.' He smiled and kissed her head.

'I love you.'

**Lotsa fluff and Tequila. I hope you enjoyed it! Jamie's tuuuurrrn :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jamie's turn. This isn't nearly as well done as Erin's, but hopefully I did okay? Dedicated to my wonderful sister, Erin. **

"I love you too… that is, when you don't smell like beer," Thirteen replied with a quiet chuckle, "And aren't you going to start packing?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're not at my apartment," Chase replied, looking at her strangely.

"Why don't you start cleaning up the apartment, and uh… we can get you stuff tomorrow," she slipped a twenty dollar bill in his pocket.

He looked at her, an eyebrow lifted, "Chase, think. I'm _paying_ you, not for the cleaning."

It took him a minute, "Are you serious? You're coming to _me_, not the other way around?"

"What does it look like? Take it or leave it," she grabbed her money teasingly.

He gave her a kiss, and led her to the bedroom door.

**oOo**

"Ahem," Foreman cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at the couple.

"Yeah?" Booth was so happy, he didn't even care.

"Um, we were just going to let you know how long treatment takes," Taub took over for once, looking over Brennan's paperwork.

"How long?" she asked, now serious instead of buzzed.

"A few months, and you're back to normal," Foreman mumbled, angry that Taub took over.

They left, hearing a faint cheer as they walked.

**oOo**

"What will we do when I'm better?" Brennan rested on Booth's shoulder, cuddled against his warm body.

"Well…"

"'Well', what?"

"Parker would like it if he had a houseful of little brothers and sisters," Booth smiled, holding her hand.

"I'd be a poor mother, Booth," she replied, looking uneasily at the floor.

"Hey, I'd be there too," he kissed her on the forehead, "We can help each other."

"Okay," she smiled to his surprise, "Does he want _one_ brother or a sister?"

"Really?" his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sure. Let me get better first though, alright?" she smiled as he gave her a soft kiss.

**oOo**

"Keep the twenty," she smiled, breathing hard.

"Was it better now that you were only buzzed?" Chase teased.

"Hell yes. If only Foreman knew how much better my boyfriend is than he was," she laughed, cuddling up to Chase,

"Let's leave him out of our relationship. We don't want to compare ourselves to assholes!" he chuckled, running his hand through her auburn hair. She nodded and smiled.

"I am so lucky to have you," she whispered, seeming to be in her own world.

**I know it was short. Review please. I love all of you~**


End file.
